memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
ColorfulContradiction
((This character IS on HIATUS, and has been for quite a while. The future for 'Sabi' is unknown; I will keep this page up anyways. I'm really not sure I will continue, though, but if I do, the character will more than likely be revamped slightly. So, if we used to rp together, I'm so very sorry, and you are welcome to remove 'Sabi' from your character's 'life' so-to-speak. :) Yeah. Sorry again.)) Sabrina Hardin, also known as colorfulContradiction, is a very bland Human. As she would say. She enjoys bugging people, teasing, and generally being a pain in the ass. She prefers to be addressed in nicknames, because 'Sabrina' is a little too long, no? Her symbol is a a green, heart-shaped question mark, nothing special, it just looks pretty cool. Sabs is also known as that random bitch that changes her text color a lot. She doesn't exactly... Frequent ''a memo, because she tends to go on semi-long breaks from memo-going. But she used to be a regular at #TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER and still goes there often. Biography Sabi has lived a generally normal life. Despite the family problems, she's grown to be quite smart and cunning. When she was small, she was always very quiet, timid so to speak. But, she enjoyed talking, she just didn't know how to go about it. (She still doesn't, not very good with small talk.) But, as she grew, she began to talk more. And has grown up to be an annoying loud mouth who enjoys rambling about shit nobody cares about. She's toned it down, a little. Sabs had always enjoyed fantasy and fiction. She liked to think there was something more to Humanity's bland existence. When she made a Pesterchum account to talk with her friends, she had discovered the aliens known as "Trolls" and became quite fascinated. She had a little trouble believing that they were REAL, but Pesterchum was stock full of them. It would be a little foolish to think that this was a joke. If it was, it's a damn organized one. Personality Sabrina thinks she's very annoying and bothersome. But, you gotta say, she's not ''that bad. Sabi is actually a very sweet chick, when you stop to think about it. (...Not really, I lied.) She tends to contradict herself, she feels she's kind of a hypocrite. She is also quite passive, she avoids conflict; when she IS called out though, she doesn't exactly shoot back insults. She prefers to thank the person for "knowing her so well". Sabi has a strange fascination with colors, all kinds, all shades. Which is probably why she enjoys hearing about Trolls and their different blood colors. She had used to change her text color to a whole shit load of colors, she felt that is was a bit distracting, so now she enjoys a nice, simple shade of green. With a little blueish tint. Oh, yeah ... she's really awkward. Relationships Sabrina isn't very keen on filling all of her quadrants. She's not too educated on them, and will prefer to only fill the red sections. She also sometimes has people trying to advance romantically on her, she's very much not interested. She does in fact have a Matespritship with a troll, who she sees as a very level headed dude. She's actually not sure how this little romance bloomed in the first place, she thought he had a little blackish feelings for her. She's not complaining though. ( vuv ) If she sees you as a cool bro or if you have a cool name, she'll probably make up a nickname for you. She calls Serval "Servvy" and she had dubbed an old friend of her's "Sandy" (sandmansEmbrace) and so on. It's just a thing she does to show you that you're her friend. Parent She currently lives with her mother, who she calls "Moo-my", 'cause she likes cows and shit. Parents are split. She doesn't get along with her very much, because her mother enjoys messing with Sabrina. But, she's not very keen on family in general. She feels they are annoying and she rather not bother with them. Not saying she doesn't love her mom, it's complicated. Interests Sabi doesn't do much, but when she does, she's really passionate about it. She really enjoys drawing, it's probably all she does now-a-days. Sabs enjoys drawing her favorite characters and her friends, but she hardly ever shows anyone. She feels self-conscious about her work. Comics are another thing that Sabrina finds interesting... Super heros like The Flash, Iron Man, etc. are just the coolest''to Sabs. She also has the biggest fangirl crush on the Black Widow. Her friends are very dear to her as well, and she enjoys talking to them. She loves coffee! She really, really likes coffee. Like, a lot. Probably why her growth is stunted. ''She stands at 5"1 feet. She's probably never going to get any taller, ever. Category:Fankid Category:Living Category:God Tier